The Rain
by Salubrious
Summary: Things that make Tokitoh confused and yet makes him wonder at the same time. And Kubota's not really helping.


It was raining so this came into my mind. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Every itsy bitsy little things are not mine…

The night rang from the silent sounds after the rain and the city shone like those lights you see in Need for Speed: Underground.

And you were wondering how cold it was outside. It was against your will but you left the warmth of your companion on the couch and walked to the balcony. Your bespectacled companion gave you small glances from his book but you tried to ignore it. Even just a little touch or look from that teen made your insides burn and churn. So the cold degree outside is the best way to keep you cool.

You slid the door and slipped outside to the balcony. Cold overwhelmed you and you cursed to yourself. Why did you leave?

You looked up at the blank dark sky. And those blankness reminded you of those eyes you always meet when they didn't expect you to see them. Those eyes that signifies nothing but cruelty and emptiness… a silent hatred towards his surrounding…well, that's what you think, who knows what goes through in your bespectacled friend's head.

For the first time, you admire the city's view tonight…

"Hey, Kubo-chan?" you called to your friend who was still sitting on the couch.

"Hmnh? Yeah?" He looked at you through the gap in the wall made by the sliding door.

There is his usual 'innocent looking' face again…

Your free left hand gripped onto the cold balustrade but you grabbed it away with a small hiss because it's still wet. "You like this city?" you asked.

"Hm…" he pondered around that question.

And you wait…

And you wait….

And wait… and…"Kubo-chan? Hello? You still on Earth?" you mocked from the other side, totally annoyed why he's not answering. Moreover, the cold floor is eating your feet away that you can't feel it.

He did not answer but stood and walked over to where you stood.

You looked at him, his tall figure blocking the lights coming from behind him and his face unreadable. You waited for that moment where he will make little butterflies fly in your stomach but it didn't come. Instead, he asked with a small smile "Why? Do you?"

You scowled at him. You asked him first, you thought. He should answer first.

"Not really, not much… I don't know…" you muttered. Your head turned away from the teen and looked at the dark buildings surrounding you. Cold wind slowly slapped your face.

"You know… this city's a dump in the morning with all the people…" you paused for some response but he only cocked his head slightly to the side. His eyes silently daring you to continue your little speech.

"But tonight it looks different…" you took in some breath. He's unusually close to you. "The night's cold and the lights are so cool. Like those you see in games," at the mention of games, your eyes lit a little bit. "And the city's dead at night when they sleep. Not to mention the rain. So…" you turned to your friend.

"I'm not saying this city sucks or great,"

"I see…"

The both of you stood there in the dark and people might have thought the both of you were having your last moments together before you jump to your deaths. Well, dying beside Kubo-chan's not bad, you thought. You looked into those eyes again but it wasn't the emptiness that stood there but a dying fire that begs for its fuel.

You suddenly realized this. His eyes only bore emptiness towards other people except you. That special fire was especially for you and for you only. It was a heavy burden to keep that fire going on…

And the burden got heavier as he rested his head on your shoulder. So heavy you can't breathe. "Kubo-chan…" escaped your mouth. You thought that you have been depending on him because you've been freeloading at his house and eating his food but it was never that.

HE had been depending on YOU.

HE had picked you up that day to keep ALIVE

A PURPOSE to live

And YOU never NOTICED it before…

You wanted to grab him and be in his warm strong arms. You reached your hands out but he embraced you sooner than you expected

And you let it be…

The both of you stood there wanting each other so deeply and needing nothing more than each other. Just to live and actually feel something. And you felt his body shook slightly in that hug and you wondered. Is he laughing? Is it the cold? Or is it fear?

"Thank you Tokitoh" he whispered with a little laugh in your ear.

Okay, that was unexpected, you thought.

"Unh… Kubo-chan…for… what…?" you croaked from surprise.

"You just gave me an idea on how to write my essay. It's about 'Love your city'"

And you cursed his stupidity in your mind but you didn't let go.

Because of some reasons that you don't know.

But, tonight you have a lot to think about. About this feeling, about the rain, about why must there be 7 dwarfs, about why Snow White wanna eat some apple given by an ugly old woman and mostly about what Kubo-chan was thanking you for. Was it for the essay or for…

-end-


End file.
